Pride (NFAN CONTEST ENTRY)
by Emiko Venomus
Summary: This is my entry to KairiVenomus's NFAN CONTEST. I don't own Lloyd Garmadon or Seiko Mitsuhide. Hope you like it, Kairi! RATED T CUZ OF CONTENT THAT IS NOT FOR LITTLE CHIBI CHILDREN! IF YOU'RE UNDER TEN, TURN THE OTHER WAY!


**Written for KairiVenomus's NFAN Contest!**

**I do not own Lloyd Garmadon, nor Seiko Mitsuhide. **

_LONG AFTER EVERYTHING IS DONE AND OVERWITH_

It was a beautiful morning, a kind you didn't get to experience too often. The sun was shining into the bedroom, turning every floating speck of dust into a glinting dreamcatcher of light. Amber rays distorted against the mirror across the room from the bed and turned everything a pale gold. Content as he was, Lloyd sighed and buried his face into his pillow. Couldn't he just lay here, sleep for the rest of his life? Did he _have _to get up today?

He shouldn't _have _to. It's not like he was doing anything. No work, no school, no people to save. Yep, it was just a low-key relaxation day of nothing but hang out in a pair of sweatpants, maybe do a few pull ups, call Kai and see what he was up to. There was nothing restricting him from now living his life completely and totally stress free. Life was good.

He felt a hand creep up his bare waist. Oh, _yes, _it was.

"Good morning," softly mumbled a sleepy voice in his ear. Lloyd couldn't restrict the grin breaking out on his face. She sounded so sluggish that it was cute. He rolled onto his other side so he could face her, supporting his head on his elbow. Her beautiful black lashes fell in full black streaks against her white cheeks, and her long black hair fell across her shoulders and throat like pools of ebony water. He reached out a tentative hand to stroke the fine bones of Seiko Mitsuhide's cheek. Her skin was like a baby's. Soft…newborn.

"Good morning, my love," he murmured softly. He reached with his lips to caress her forehead. Seiko made a noise under his touch. Her arms wrapped gently around his waist, dragging a groggy leg around to hook over his hip. She pulled her ample amounts of bare skin to press against his chest. Lloyd, briefly, was glad for the moment that her eyes weren't open so she wouldn't see the heat spreading across his face.

"Don' go all sof' on meh, Twinkies," she slurred, pressing her face into his chest. "I hate softies."

Lloyd chuckled. "Mmm. Seemed like the one going soft is _you." _

"Nah." Seiko's mouth connected with his throat, Lloyd's heart began to beat faster. Her lips were softer than the graze of silk against his skin. He tilted back his head to let a tortured moan escape him.

"What," she whispered, curling her gentle hands around his ears, forcing him to look back down at her. "Are you going _soft_? Are you gonna become a real Twinkie now?" Her tired smile was a reminder of how long they'd strayed last night. Lloyd felt awake, alive, but apparently his lover was completely opposite. He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You're a handful," he said against her lips. Seiko kissed him, not forgetting to affectionately nibble on his lip. Lloyd opened his mouth and let her sweet tongue collide with his. When their passionate kiss broke, Lloyd was left reliving every moment of last night, the feeling of her…belonging to him…becoming one with each other… He closed his eyes. _Who's the kid now? _He thought towards Kai, finally able to shed that wretched "kid" title that everyone—especially his best friend—called him. After opening his eyes, Lloyd found Seiko curled against him, her hands tucked against her bare chest like a mummy almost. He smiled. She was sleeping again.

Losing your virginity was tiring work, but this was ridiculous…? He looked at the clock. It was absurd! It was eleven o'clock! How on earth could she still want to sleep? He decided to leave her alone, and kissed her on the forehead one last time. What would he do without her in his life?

As he stood up to take a shower, he turned around to look at her, one last time, wrapped completely in his white bed sheets. She was expended completely by the whole large bed, clutching at his pillow. _Such a tiny, frail thing, hidden in the catacomb of my room… _

They hadn't said it yet, because Seiko demanded they don't say it if they were going to be together. But Lloyd couldn't help but think it with a huge smile on his face. _I love you, you crazy girl, _he thought. _Always, and forever. _

He turned into the bathroom. But the groggy voice, heard above everything else Lloyd would ever hear, was unmistakable. "Next time, try and monitor your thoughts. I think you forget that our Mind's Eyes connect us, mind and body, ya know."

"Got it," Lloyd said from the bathroom. He turned on the showerhead. _She just doesn't want to get too attached, _said the familiar voice in his head.

_'Too attached'? _He responded grimly. _We had sex. I don't think you can get any more attached than that. _

"Oh, and, uh, Twink—I mean, Lloyd?"

Lloyd stepped back into the doorway, raising an eyebrow. Seiko was sprawled elegantly across his bed. Her eyes, bright blue, didn't look tired as she said, "I…I kinda…I…_love you too!" _She finished quickly. Before she could see his reaction, Seiko burrowed underneath the covers, like saying it was such a difficult task for her. Which, knowing Seiko, it most likely was. But it was the most beautiful thing Lloyd had ever heard. A smile broke out on his face, watching her shrivel, having swallowed her pride, underneath the covers. He couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day, no matter how many times she said it creeped her out. He just couldn't help it.

He couldn't help it at all.

3

**AGAIN, I don't own Lloyd or Seiko. KAWAIII! **

**I hope you like it Kairi!**


End file.
